A Human In The Big City
by ZachAttack11
Summary: Life in Zootopia seems normal. A little crime here and there. But a year after the missing mammal case. Jake comes along, and he has no idea what's coming next.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, a Zootopia story? What kind of guy am I? Now I'm doing movies? What will I do next?! A book! Who knows, just enjoy.**

Okay, my name's Jake Cohill. I'm just a regular kid who had Weird stuff happen to him. I lived in the outskirts a city called Chicago, in the USA. I was born and raised there until I was fifteen then this story happened.

I may not be the best author out there but I want to write this story down so others can know about it. And who knows, I might even be able to get his back to the human world.

This story is going to be in my perspective, since that's the only one I know. Hopefully I'll get Judy and Nick to get their sides. This story starts in the forest as I walk home from a lousy bowling game my friends invited me too. You could hear the highway in the distance. I know now it was stupid for me to ditch my friends and take a shortcut through a forest I've only been in once, but that's me I guess.

It was October. A week from Halloween. So all the weirdos were out and about. And the smell of pine cones were in the air. Enough. Let's get to the story.

I walk through the forest, still kinda shaken up from the fall I took a while back in the forest. When I hear a tiny shriek-like sound from the foliage. I stop for a second and look towards the direction it came from.

I start to go in that direction just to maybe stop my boredom for a second. The ground turns into mud. I clear some bushes to uncover a pond I never would've found otherwise. I step into the small clearing and look around. This is obviously we're that noise came from.

Then I saw it. There was some shaking near a bush. I noted there was some blood around it. I fast-walk to it to see what was going on, I peered around the bush that was blocking my view.

There I saw a fox and a rabbit. Definitely not having a dinner party or whatever you say. There was blood all around. My arms flailing I push the fox away. It runs away in terror from me. I look down to the rabbit on the ground. I gasp.

It's stomach was almost ripped open and there was a scar across its neck. It makes a small noise. Good, it was still alive. I pick it up carefully using some clean tissues I had in my pocket to try to stop the bleeding. This bunny was not going to live. I cradle it in my arms carefully and head for home. It wasn't far from here. If I hurried I could get there before the inevitable.

A minute later I was rushing inside my house I shared with two roommates. Both of them were gone so it was just me and this bunny. "Poor thing.." I could hear myself think. I didn't really know what to say. Actually I couldn't say anything. In an car accident my vocal cords snapped making it almost impossible to speak.

I lay the rabbit on the kitchen counter and gathered any medicine that might come in handy and got to work. After a couple minutes of wiping up blood and applying bandages and the such. I was done. I cradle it in my arms, I could see the fear in its eyes. After me saving it, it still was afraid.

I guess that's how nature works.

I wake up in an alleyway. "Oww..." I say, dazed. "Where am I?-wait." I could speak! After ten years of sign language I could actually have a conversation! I clear my throat so I could hear my own voice clearly. "Testing, one, two, three... Huh." My voice sounded weird to me. I guess at the time I couldn't believe I could speak.

I peer out of the alleyway, tipping my hat a bit down to keep the sun out of my eyes. The street was empty except for a few cars. I go back into the alleyway to check what I had. Phone, wallet, my portable charger I happened to grab. I had everything. Then why did I wake up in an alleyway?

I walk out on the sidewalk and walk down it. I had to find a friend. Or better, a cop. Maybe the Chicago police department can help find out what happened to me. Or maybe I shouldn't. No I should. It would be best.

I spy a parked cop car. A block away. But before I could get to it I interrupted by two voices I could hear in an alleyway I was passing. It didn't sound friendly at all so I decided to help. I cautiously sneak in the alleyway and listen.

"Listen buddy, I'm not playing any games."

"I know, I know. I was just a little late is all."

"I know, that's the problem bud. This is the third time, three strikes your out." I heard a cock of a gun, so that when I decided to intervene.

"Listen! I'll get it to you."

"I can't wait longer."

Before I could do anything I suddenly heard sirens and footsteps, all seeming to come right behind the dumpster. I was hiding behind. I froze. Thinking of something to do. My mind was blank.

"Drop the weapon." I heard a clatter. Followed by footsteps and a, "Put your hands where we can see them!"

I looks like this situation was handled so I got ready to try and get out of there. But I heard footsteps coming in my direction, a jingle jangle of keys and muttering from the criminal.

Judy's POV

I got my radio out and radioed in that we apprehended the suspect when my I heard a knew noise a couple yards away behind a dumpster. My ears perked and I decided to investigate. "Another job well done." Nick says to me.

"Shh!" I whisper to him quickly. He raises an eyebrow but stays quiet. I sneak to the dumpster and peek around it just in time to see a hooded figure trying to sneak out of the alleyway. "Hey!" I yell, but the figure bolts out.

Jake's POV

Hey, I know I shouldn't have ran but I panicked! I ran out of there without even looking back. Now, bolting down the sidewalk I could tell there was someone chasing me. I was just kinda a weird feeling. After a moment of running and look back.

Instead of a police officer I expected, there was nothing. I had to look down a bit to actually see notice them. Sure enough a rabbit and a fox were chasing after me. Both wearing a police outfit.

Confused. I skid to a stop and turn around to get a better look. I just stared.

The bunny skidded to stop the same I did, but the fox didn't even notice and ran into the rabbit, making them both fall over. I just stared, confused. They both stood up quickly and the bunny said, "Your under arrest." At that point they had me. But nothing can stop me from falling then. With a, "Talking.. animals..." I fell to the ground.

Nick's POV

He just fell, straight on the ground, nose sticking straight up. His hat falling off his head and floating away in the wind. I had to laugh then, taking my sunglasses off. Then I noticed what was wrong. "What animal is this?" Judy says.

 **Hope you all like it! More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! And first off, jeez! You guys must've liked this story. I leave for a minute and I got reviews, favorites, follows, and the like. I'm confused of how this happened. And before anything. I know that there is no dogs or cats and stuff and absolutely no humans. I know this. I've watched countless trailers and clips. Plus I've watched the movie. I've done my research, but thanks for the feedback! Okay, I'll shut up now so you can get to the story.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia, if I did, I would be a voice actor in the film.**

 **Jake's POV**

I had this weird dream at the time. I don't really remember it clearly. There was white, and I could hear a smash. The whiteness cleared out and I was in my own house. I was staring at a smashed window, in my living room, when I woke up.

"Oww..." I say stirred and dazed. I look around and I realize I'm in some hospital room. I couldn't see clearly and I realized my glasses were gone. Not on the headstand, not in my pockets. Not even in my glasses case I've been trained to bring with me at all times. It was nowhere.

"Your lucky kid." I look up and I see another police officer, except for being tiny like those two others, it was bigger than me. I couldn't remember what animal it was but I knew it was one. He had a tag on that read, "Cheif Bogo."

"Luckily, camera showed you were just tried to help the situation and wasn't part of it." The big mammal says.

"Umm... Thanks.?" I say shakily.

"Although, I need details about you and the crime scene. First, what animal are you?" he flips out a notebook.

"One question, why would the Cheif visit me and not some normal cop?" He grunts.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay.. Human." I say, feeling strange. I felt like it didn't belong. Like I should've said something else.

"Hmm..." He get out a small book, I could tell that it was a list to all the mammals in the world. He flips to a section in the book. After a minute he obviously couldn't find what he was looking for. "Okay kid, actually tell me, your getting on my nerves."

"That is it! I live near a city called Chicago. I live in a house with a couple of roommates. And I'm fifteen!" I sigh, collecting myself, "Is that all you need to know?"

"Yeah kid, but I need your actual species."

"I told you already. Human! H-u-m-a-n." His expression changes. He grumbles and pulls out his radio. "2319, I need Hopps and Wilde." He closes it. "I can't believe I got them on this." And with that he stomps out of the room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

And me being alone with my thoughts, I realized something. "I'm the only human here Arn't I?" I just played bowling with my friends. I just saved a bunny, and it couldn't talk or walk around on two feet. Well maybe because it was injured. But where did this city come from? What is this city?

I look out the window, there's a big screen on the building. On it there's another animal, somehow, the voice was so loud I could hear it in this room.

I'm Gazelle and welcome to Zootopia." Zootopia huh? I'm going to have to get used to this. I throw my head back and groan. "Why me?"

"Because of reasons we don't know."

I look down from the ceiling, sure enough to there was a fox there, I could also see bunny ears close to it. The bed was blocking the view since they were so small compared to me.

The fox takes off his sunglasses he was wearing. "Your with us now." He quickly get punched in the ribs of bunny. She hops up on the end of the hospital bed while the fox groans in pain as an funny, "over reaction"

"What he means, is that your in the 'new species protection program'" the bunny says while flashing a look at the fox.

"Umm.. Okay, but I'm kinda stuck in this bed." I laugh awkwardly. This is just getting weirder and weirder.

"You can get up, Doctor said so." She jumps down from the bed, seeming ready to give the fox a lecture. I smile at this. So I get up from the bed, thankful that I'm in my regular classes this and not some hospital suit I can't remember the name of, "I can't remember anything lately." I think to myself.

I walk around the hospital bed. "Did I really have to go to the hospital?"

"Just for safe measure." The bunny says. "Now let's go!" *she walks to the door while the fox puts his sunglasses back on and follows in pursuit.

I notice that everything in this room is my size, but as I walk down the hallway, I can see doors that are the size for mice and other animals. "Huh." I say to myself quietly.

I look over to the fox and the rabbit. The fox just barely went to my waist, and the bunny's head went a little higher than my knee, but her ears went way higher.

"Sooo.. How can you guys talk?" I question, curios.

The bunny gives me a weird look but the fox says, "It's just something you pick up."

"Okay... And what about walking on two feet. I thought animals walked on all fours." I got the same results with the rabbit and the fox even gave me a weird look. "What?"

"I mean, your doing it Arn't you?" The fox says as I sigh, defeated.

"You have no idea, do you?" The bunny says.

"I guess not. Also. Where are my glasses? I kinda need them."

"Oh these?" The bunny says pulling them out. "You need them?"

"Yeah." I say as I make a reach for them but she pulls them out of reach. May seem weird but she just puts her hand down all the way, making me have to bend over to reach them, and that's kinda hard to do while walking.

"What's the magic word?" She says as the fox chuckles a bit.

"What is this? Third grade?"

She smiles, okay guess your not having these." She stuffs them in her pocket.

"Oh come on I can't see a foot away without them." And with that I smack my head on the wall and stumble fall backwards, as the bunny and fox walk right under it. "What the." I manage to say afterwards.

"Oh yeah. This is the small elevator." The fox says as the doors began to close.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell as I don't get up all the way, to make time, and make a dive for it. And then the rabbit and fox, realizing what I was doing stumbled around to get to one side of the elevator as I dive in.

I curl into a ball to make myself fit. As the doors close with me inside, along with the fox and the rabbit.

The bunny and the fox just stare for a second then start laughing their r heads off. When it dies down the bunny hands me my glasses. "Judy." She says as I put them on. I smile and say, "Jake."

"And I'm Nick." The fox says afterwards.

"Nice to meet you two."

"Now one question." The fox says, "How are you going to get out now?" There I realize my predicament, and I groan and throw my head back.

 **Second chapter! Yeah! As you can see, they're already becoming friends. I'm liking this myself, more coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Already I know, just enjoy please. Or not, whatever you are comfortable by.**

 **Jake's POV**

"A wolf costume?" I say holding a wolf mask.

"Well if you want to fit in till the mayor declares your species. Yes." Judy says, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Can I be an animal I like, wolves just howl all the time."

"Trust us, we know." Nick says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about... A giraffe. I like giraffes."

"Oh no. We don't need you any taller." Judy says.

"Fine." I say, putting on the mask.

"Okay now you need the actual costume." Judy says.

"Duh." Nick says, "But looking good so far."

After a minute I come out of the changing stall to reveal a wolf.

"Good!" Judy says smiling.

"Now I can actually go out in the world?"

"That's a the dealio." Nick says taking another sip of his coffee.

"Okay, let's go!" I say walking out the door in cheesy super man pose.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers." I hear Judy say behind me as the door closes behind me, afterwards I have to open the door for them. Even though Judy said she could.

 **Nicks POV**

So the human guy got in his costume. He actually looked convincing. All he needed was to have a good howl and he'll fit right in. He walks out and walks back in for us. Since we had to jump to get to the door handle.

Everything is good, people just walked right past him like normal. They had no idea there was a secret new species right under that wolf costume. I take a sip of my coffee to reveal it was empty.

 **Judy's POV**

It was so exciting to know there was a new species, but it was kinda weird to be honest. Ears on the side of the head, only a little fur on the head. It was strange to be honest.

After a couple of patrols with the new wolf. I noticed he actually started to like doing police work, even with Nick's bad driving. So I strike up a friendly conversation.

 **Jake's POV**

So then, when I started getting used to Nick's driving, Judy started asking me questions mainly about where I was from. She didn't really let me answer and just kept kindly asking questions. All of the questions just summed up to, "So how's your world like?"

So I thought of a answer when she was done. "Well, umm... Humans, like me, are the only species who can talk and stuff, except for parrots but they just copy sounds they hear." Saying that last part made me remember my voice and how I can actually speak now, but I kept going.

"There's other animals too. Actually, every animal here is an animal there too, and more. But they don't talk or walk on two feet. Plus they don't wear clothes and things." This made Judy shudder.

"Humans are actually a.. Pretty crappy species. They really only care about themselves. There is terrorist attacks, like nine eleven. Even the first famous serial killer, in America, was in Chicago, which is only a couple minutes away in car from where I live." By now I've gathered full attention of Judy, who had a weird expression on her face.

"And that's about it." It's silent for a minute until Nick say something.

"So wait, your saying animals Arn't mutated, they're like savages from our perspective?" Judy gives him a look but stays silent.

"I guess so.. But that's normal in my eyes. Why do you think I passed out when I saw you guys talk?" I say having that feeling I shouldn't be here again.

"Hmm..." Judy says.

 **Judy's POV**

I was almost certain that I was hearing things when he said that. But I had amazing hearing, I couldn't have mistaken it.

I wasn't worried about his species there, I was worried about our species there. So we never evolved there? I start to remember a play I did when I was about eight. So it is like that huh? Strange.

 **Jake's POV**

So everyone was silent for a while, and I was thinking stuff like, "Maybe I should've lied and said I don't remember or something." But it was too late to change it now.

My thoughts got interrupted my the police radio.

"We got a robbery taking place at the main mall, I repeat, there's a robbery taking place at the main mall!"

"Officer Hopps and Wilde, on it!" Judy yells into the radio.

"Hold on." I can hear Nick say right before he floors it. He does drifts around corners and passes cars, sirens blazing. Meanwhile I get tossed, turned, and thrown about the back of the police car.

After twenty seconds I swear, we skid to a halt to a big five story building. There's a sign that says, "Zootopia Mall" on the front of the building.

"Stay here Jake, we got this." Judy says while she hops out the car, followed by Nick.

I sigh. "And that kids is why you wear your seatbelt, should've listened to Bugs Bunny." I shake my head to try to clear the headache from my forehead but it just makes it worse. I sigh again. Might as well occupy myself with something.

I pull out my phone from my pocket, I wasn't expecting it to actually turn on, but it is magically not dead, I notice the battery says seventy percent. And I know last time I checked my phone was in those woods, it had seventy percent there too

I crossed it off as luck and played a game. Once I got bored of that I checked some of my apps. Safari worked and YouTube surprisingly.

"Wait.!" I say to myself, I still was logged in and everything. Everything was working just as it was at home. A thought came to mind and I decided to test it out. I went on the search bar and searched, "Zootopia" just to see.

And what came up first confused me, then came out as shock. There was speed drawings, Disney Infinity gameplay of a fox and a bunny that wasn't in the same car I was in not too while ago.

But more importantly there were trailers. I watched them all. Clips previews. "What the heck is going on!" I yell. I'm in a movie or something!?

I heard the front doors of the car opened and I quickly turned off my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"We got him. Sorry it took so long. He was giving us quite the chase." Judy says, climbing in the passenger seat. Nick climbs in the driver seat and starts the car.

"Umm. It's-fine." I say quickly. She raises and eyebrow but shrugs and buckles in. I do the same just in case. We drive off, leaving the mall behind. I'm pretty sure we left behind my thoughts of everything here behind too.

 **Everyone's mad now, there's a connection to the our world. Oh god why! I just thought of a twist, and I did it. Don't ask how that phone is possible, it just is okay? Please don't kill me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it too so long, I got busy with stuff. Oh yeah, Happy Easter!**

 **Discliamer: I don't own Zootopia, I wish I did, but I don't.**

Let me set the scene, rain was pouring down from the clouds. Hitting the window and making countless "pink" noises.

So Judy got me an apartment for the night, I offered to pay but when I pulled out my money she just stared, confused, and asked what it was.

I lay on the rickety bed, which are awesome by the way, thinking about the advents of the day. I pull out my phone. "Fifty percent." I say to myself. Hey wait, don't I have my charger?

I dig in my pockets to come up with it on the last pocket. "Of course, the last pocket." I plug in my phone, planing to play some games for a while, When I get a text. Confused, I check who it is from.

"Oh yeah." I've tried many times to call and text anyone from my world but it wouldn't work. I gave my phone number to Nick and Judy, not expecting it to work, of course. It is now.

Nickgoeswild: how da city life for ya?

I roll my eyes and text back.

Threeinthemornin': the norm

Nickgoeswild: good, brb I'm going to get donuts

I look at the time. Getting donuts at eleven PM? Okay.

Threeinthemornin': okay

I close my phone. And hear some yelling from an apartment across the hall. I sigh, and noisy neighbors. I peek out the door, I look around there's some normal apartments, and the noisiest has to be right across the hall. Well the ones next to them have it worse.

I look at the one on the right. There's Helvepiga, and I look to the on the left, and Hopps. "God bless their souls." I whisper to myself as a little joke. I close my door, realizing I don't have my wolf costume on.

"Wait." I say stopping, "Hopps, where did I hear from?" Then it hit me. "You gotta be kidding me..."

 **Judy's POV**

I was doing my paperwork for the guy we caught at the mall when I heard my phone. "Try everything! Try everything!" I pick it up and see I got a text from Jake.

Threeinthemornin': you booked by apartment across from yours?

I raise my eyebrow and text back

OfficerHopps: yeah so?

Threeinthemornin': nothin

OfficerHopps: you sure?

Threeinthemornin': yeah, I just wasnt expecting it.

I close my phone and get back to my paperwork.

 **Jake's POV**

I sigh and decide just to go to sleep. I was already in a conversation with Judy and Nick so I text a quick goodnight to both and I jump on the bed and cover up with blankets. So this is my first night sleeping in Zootopia.

Well at least not in a hospital room. Remembering back to then, I remember another thing. "Who's that Gazzel girl? Obviously popular if she's on a TV that's the size of two Boeings, or a skyscraper to be exact. I just roll my eyes. Time to go to bed.

I close my eyes, and after a minute I fall asleep.

I wake up to knocking on my door. I get up quickly and go to open the door, then I realize that I'm not a wolf so I just throw my mask on and peek out of the door.

I look outside. "No one?" I whisper to myself.

"Down here."

I look down and sure enough, Judy was there. "What you doing here?" I ask.

"We got important police work to do."

"Okay, fine. Just a second." I close the door and put my whole wolf costume on, I grab the stuff I need, and open the door completely. I step out.

"Okay let's go." Judy says hopping towards the elevator.

"Why do go with you guys anyways? I mean, I'm not a cop. So I shouldn't right?"

"Would you rather be in a cell all day? Your with us."

"Is the new species program seriously that serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay Bugs Bunny." I say with a smirk.

"Who's that?" The smirk fades away from existence.

"Never mind."

A minute later we're down in the cruiser. I climb in the back and Judy climbs in the driver seat.

"Wait, how do rabbits drive this?" I say, looking in the front of the car.

"The pedal adjust."

"Okay, how do you see?"

"Chair adjusts."

"Okay." I say, buckling in.

"First we gotta pick up Nick then we go to the station."

"Okay."

The bunny pulls out in traffic and drives to a apartment block a couple minutes away.

She honks the horn a couple times until Nick comes running out wearing a police uniform and shades. He hops in the car and we drive off before he had the chance to say "What's the hurry?"

We park in front of the station.

"Let the wolf come in." Nick says, and before Judy could abject, I'm already out and about. Judy rolls her eyes and we walk in right after I secretly fist-bump Nick.

The first thing I see is a Cheetah at the main desk, who's eating a donut. "He guys!" He says, "Who's the wolf?"

"Jake." I say. He nods and stuffs the donut in his mouth.

I follow Judy and Nick to the second floor using some stairs, they tell me just to wait outside for a minute since I wasn't an officer or whatever. So I waited.

Waited and waited.

I'm pretty sure the only thing that kept me alive was my phone. "Just playing some angry birds." I thought to myself.

They walk out, after what seeming to be an hour.

I was about to say about how long I waited, but Judy stops me by putting a stopwatch in my face. The best that she could anyways. "Two minutes." She says while while Nick smirks, trying to hold in a laugh.

"How did you..?" I say, obviously dumbfounded.

"Let's get to work!" Nick says, walking down the stairs.

"Huh..." I whisper to myself. I'm guessing another long day.

It was about the end of Nick's and Judy's shift when a call came in on the radio. "We have a robbery taking place at an apartment building!" Well that's what I heard, because I was bracing for the car ride of death, and before the cheetah could finish, we already had the squad car sirens on and blazing towards that direction.

"Wilde and Hopps. On it!" Nick yells into the radio over the siren. Judy was driving this time and I swear, she's even crazier at driving than Nick. We do a drift around the corner and pass some cars, and after a solid, twenty seconds we're there.

I hang on to the side of the door to get my barings after that roller coaster. "I thought you were supposed to protect me!" I say, annoyed.

"Sorry Alex," Nick says, jumping out.

"That's not my name!" But before I could finish I was alone in the car. I sigh and pull out my phone. "Zootopia is crazy. First off I'm a 'wolf'." I say, looking at my fake paw. "And second I'm the only human here. Plus the only inhabitants that isn't me is animals from my world, but can speak and stuff."

I lean back sighing.

"What is that? A 0.000000001 percent chance of happening? Plus the speak English like exactly the same English as my world. Oh yeah, it's a Disney movie!" I sigh.

"What got me in this mess?" I say to myself.

I look to out my right window, at the apartment complex that was supposedly getting robbed. I wouldn't call it a complex, I would call it a skyscraper. It winds its way up in the air in weird shapes. There were trees on balconies and grass growing on the building on some parts. "Probably for the rainforest animals. But don't they'd have a entire part of the city? Well I guess it doesn't matter."

There were a little more than a dozen of cop cars around the building, not counting ours.

"Stereotypes, that's what I hate. Like when it's two degrees outside and a white guy walks in a store with a ski mask on, it's perfectly except able, but when a black guy does it, people freak out like he's going to rob the store."

It's been a few minutes since the chase first started and I'm trying not to let myself die from boredom.

I look to my right again, seeing nothing, I continue my rant to myself.

"Like when I couldn't speak, people thought I couldn't do anything else. Like I was helpless baby. I could still do regular stuff. I just had to use sign language." I groan and throw my head back.

Before I could even continue even more I heard a couple of bangs to my right. I turn my head to the sound, I see two wolves come out of the building, waving some guns around.

My eyes widened a bit. "How did they get out? There's.." I did the math in my head quickly, "..26 cops in there!" Then I notice theirs another person there also. I didn't notice him before.

"Oh, a hostage. Of course." One of the wolves was pretty much dragging a kid who was a zebra. The other wolf had two duffle bags full of, what I presume, some stolen stuff.

They started to run from the building to another building which was under construction.

Without thinking, I open the car door and run after them.

When I reach the building its pitch black inside. It was already dark outside, but in here I couldn't see at all. Atleast outside they had street lights and the such.

I pull out my phone and put on the flashlight app. "There we go." I whisper to myself."

I listen carefully to my surroundings, I can hear the pitter patter of footsteps above me.

I look around the first floor until I find a flight of stairs, but before I went up, I saw a pipe on the ground. So I picked it up, ready to use it if needed.

* * *

 _"Hey mom?"_

 _"Yes honey?"_

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"It's a secret, you will never know." My father says, dramatically._

 _"Oh Robert don't be like that."_

 _She smiles at him though. Temporarily keeping her eyes off the road infront of her._

* * *

I hold the pipe closely to my chest with one hand and holding my phone out with my other.

"Hey Rob, you hear something?" I hear one of the wolves say, I hold in place, just making to the top of the stairs.

* * *

 _"Hey Mom, what's that in the road?" I can hear my sister, Grace, say to my left._

* * *

I peek round the corner. I see one of the wolves look directly at my phone light, then at me. I immediately turn my phone off and look for somewhere to hide, but I couldn't see anything.

* * *

 _The car looses control. My seven-year old body getting thrown around the back of the car, along with Grace._

* * *

I decide just to roll in the opposite direction, so I do, As silently as possible. I don't run into anything so I crawl into the black abyss hoping those wolves can't see me. I know that hey have amazing night vision.

* * *

 _The car hits a tree and rolls and rolls. I don't know how many times it does. A branch seems to shoot in through the broken window of the car and skims my neck, and that's when I blacked out._

* * *

I calm myself and put my phone in my pocket and hold the pipe with both hands, I stand up, looking around.

My vision gets slightly used to the dark. Just enough to roughly make out shapes. I can see pallets of wood around, and I can make it three figures. One small and the other two my size. One of the wolves were coming in my direction.

* * *

 _I woke up to the sound of sirens and pain. I have the taste of blood in my mouth and the smell of blood and gasoline. I try to move my legs but they seem to be wedged underneath something._

 _The wolf looks around for me, looking from side to side. But not behind him. I swing my pipe as hard as I can. It hits the head of the wolf making him scream shortly but then falls to the ground, knocked out._

* * *

 _I try to move my legs again but they won't budge. I look down at my legs despite the major pain in my neck. "G..." I stop, only feeling pain. I try again though. "Gr..." I breath in heavily to try and stop the pain that happens._

 _I try again but only air comes out. I try again and again._

* * *

I hear a loud bang and immediately afterwards I hear a loud ping as the bullet ricochets on my pipe I'm wielding.

I spin around. Looking in the direction the bullet came from just in time to see a flash of fur running at me, right before I get tackled to the ground, my pipe scattering away.

* * *

 _My seatbelt gets cut and I get lifted up out of the car. Somehow they managed to get me untangled from my dead sister._

* * *

Without thinking I throw punches out when I hit the ground. I make contact and I hear a loud, "Ow!" From the criminal above me.

"Get off him!" I hear the zebra yell, close to tears.

I feel my suit getting ripped into a second later. My arms get pinned down and I can't move my arms at all. I head butt the wolf making him let go of my arms. I pull out my phone out of my pocket frantically and turn the flashlight on in the wolves eyes.

He screams and falls backwards to the sudden brightness. I stand up quickly and grab my pipe.

I swing.

I walk out of the building exhausted. Nick and Judy run at me when they see me. I just point inside and they nod and run inside.

I walk to their police car and collapse inside the backseat.

Five days later the mayor is finally announcing my species, but first I needed to get some test from a doctor, the way described was like I was going to a test chamber to get myself dissected, but Judy punched him in the shoulder and actually told me what I was doing.

Apparently I have to go to a special Doctor that specializes in new species. I had to take special tests so they can write charts of how well I can do certain things, and how my species looks like.

They're going to put it out there when I go out infront of a huge crowd and I get introduced.

Quite a busy day.

So first off, Judy and Nick pick me up from my crappy apartment to take me over to the doctors. My fake tail hangs low as I get in the police cruiser. I'm pretty sure everyone hates doctor appointments, but this taking it a bit far.

And when I get in the car, Judy almost immediately notices.

"What's wrong?" She demands.

"What else?" She bites her lip and looks at Nick, who shrugs and pulls the cruiser into traffic.

I pull out my phone, which is fully charged, and play some games.

 **Backstory revealed, check. Fight scene, check. Cliffhanger, kinda. So yeah, hoped you guys liked it, it's longer than the others and the next one will be too hopefully. As always, this is ZachAttack11, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off guys, don't kill me. I've been gone for a while. Ive had lots of stuff happen. I turned twelve. April 5 if you wanted to know. I had writers block, depression like I said I would, and all out laziness. So sorry, I can't name out certain people except for Slayer911, sorry about that. Plus though, I am setting a schedule now that summer break is here. Every Monday and Thursday from now on. And if I can't get it done in time because something. I'll put up a chapter explaining why. Now guys please don't kill me. I'm just a young boy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia. Because I'm not mayor lionheart. Or Mrs. Bellwether. Or any mayor in that matter. I don't own the movie either.**

So let me set the scene. It's a nice happy day. Sun is shining, flowers blooming.

Meanwhile I'm in backstage, from a hospital, that did tests on me. Because I am apparently a new species. And now I have to be announced to the public. And then be set free to the public. As the only human I'm the entire world. Just to say. Not one of my greatest days.

I can hear the mayor's voice echo from the microphone from the back of the stage. I've already freaked some workers out by walking in without my costume on.

I'm alone, (Well there's the backstage crew though?) Yes there is. But they are afraid of me. Just a fifteen year old kid. I'm just the size of a goat or something. Probably bigger but I don't have time to figure it out.. A wolf! I'm the size of a wolf.

Anyways, getting off topic because I hate remembering this moment of my life. Even though it was years ago. Yes years.

"As you would know, I gathered everyone here for quite an odd, but exciting reason!" The mayor booms in his microphone. Could this get anymore awkward?

My only two friends that I made so far were in the audience, and I was about to walk out, in front of, well, everyone. It went on national television so everyone can see it.

"And now, introducing, the worlds first..." He looks at a piece of paper if you were wondering, "Human."

I walk out, quite awkwardly. And did this sort of slow wave where I just moved my elbow, making my hand come from left to up.

There was this loud gasp from the start, and then stunned silence. I looked around, noticed all the TV crews, and the audience mostly. There were giraffes, elephants, and mice (Who had little towers so they could see, and I think that was the coolest thing), and basically every mammal.

There was silence for a minute. Literally. And no one seemed to want to break it. So I did. "Umm, hello? You guys speak English?" And failed horribly by saying the worst joke ever told.

I heard a voice in the crowd, "It can speak?"

"Yes, yes I can. And I can hear too." That'll show him. "Where do I start? I'm Jake CoHill." Silence. "I'm vegan.?"

Then I stared getting questions from reporters and civilians from the crowd. It was all babbling because everyone was just asking questions at the same.

I take a step back and grab the microphone. "What are you?! Students?! One at a time please. Raise your hand if you want too." That really shut everyone up.

I picked a random weasel at the front who was an interviewer. "Are you predator or prey?" He says.

I think about it for a split second, being raised to be the top species in our world, " -. Both.. Both." He had a confused look on his face. I picked a lion interviewer, "Are you male or female?"

"Male, thank you." I kept picking interviewers which some had dumb questions and some smart. Some in between. After a two straight hours, I picked the last person who had a question. "What color is your blood?"

"Umm... Red." I say slowly. "Really?" He says back. "Yes." I say, weirded out. "I would like to find out." And as he said the last word, a massive sound was heard that was a gunshot if you haven't guessed already.

The bullet zoomed past my head, grazing my hair. The stadium was filled with screams and frantic animals that were running in every direction. When I heard the gunshot I fell backwards, shocked. I got up quickly and ran into backstage. There were several more gunshots then it went silent.

What happened next was actually pretty simple. Police swarmed the area. Calmed down the citizens. Brought me to the police station for safe keeping. And using cameras and traffic cams. Then got the getaway vehicle. Got the three guys. The sniper, the driver, and the guy I talked too when it happened. The evidence was solid. Sniper rifle in the back plus a confession.

I was freaked out of course but I got through it. It actually wasn't that dramatic. No lives lost. Nearly mine of course. A couple injuries from a couple small animals that got trampled over. Other than that it was clean, took a day or two to get them locked up.

If you were expecting it to be really dramatic, bloodbath or whatever. Well sorry I didn't die. But anyways. A couple days after their arrests, I had this conversation:

"So you say your fifteen?" "Yeah Bogo. So?" I say to the massive bull. Or I think he is. I never really got the nerve to ask. "Your asking for an ID and to be let out into the city. Well if your fifteen your not old enough to do so."

My heart drops down to my tippy toes as he says this. "Wait, wait. Your not saying that... No-no. I can't go to an adoption center!"

"Your not eighteen, your parents Arn't here! I can't break the system!"

"My parents haven't been with me since I was seven. I know how adoption is. I'm not doing that again Bogo!" I yell with seriousness. "I'm not doing that again. And knowing things, I can tell that officers such as yourself don't come because they want to. Something happened to you when you were young also, save it from someone else." I struck a nerve. Guess I was right.

After that conversation that was heard through the ZPD, I was known as the first person who broke Bogo. I was already setting myself a good reputation. I got an ID and was on my way. Luckily no one asked my age at my 'reveal'.

But before I went out on my own, I got a thousand Zoo dollars (not actually what they're called but their nickname from me) from the new species initiative. Which was basically never used, it was actually the first time.

Then I got set loose. It was not best of starts, let me tell you that.

 **Hello, I know no one reads these but hear me out. I'm sorry for the wait and stuff but here's something that might make you guys happy! I just need you guys and girls. (Does the opposite sex actually read my books?) I've been reading SeniorCopyCat's Zootopia story about Jack Hopps. I found an opening. So if you will. Ask him to collab our Zootopia stories, because I am too shy to... Win, Win right? Okay? Thanks, or if you didn't thanks for reading this dumb thing. Goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, this is ZachAttack11 with another chapter, yes, yes it is.**

 **Discliamer: I don't own Zootopia okay?**

So as I was saying, it wasn't one of the best starts, but before I get to that, I need to say how my life was before Zootopia. Not able to talk was very hard, I mean very hard. So to pass the time at my adoptive dad's house I drew, listened to the music he let me listen too. But the best thing about it was the little flip 'animations' on a pack of sticky notes.

So I did that when I could. Then something amazing happened that chang- hang on... So Judy's saying she just wants to get to the story. I will, cause I know what that little bunny can do.

So not the greatest of starts. The first thing I did was get a newspaper, for a job hunt and things. Also to know what the heck happens around here. And don't let me get started of how many weird looks I got. I already knew I was going to get tons.

I didn't want to work at Mc Zoonalds, what kind of name is that? I was searching for jobs all around. Teacher, no experience plus I'll terrify the children. Yay.

I thought of a lot of things. Maybe leave the zootropolis and just live in the countryside or something. No farming experience. Bake pies. Baking is harder than chemistry.

Ugh, I should do this like a real book.

I looked through the newspaper looking at countless jobs, and all at the same time getting glances from all around

No, not my style. Wait what? I'm ruining the book this way? Oh... I guess I'll have to keep doing it.

In the first couple of days I went through atleast six job interviews. No one even considered. "Come on!" I thought. "Maybe the orphanage was better." I shook that last one out of my head.

I kept pushing on. Five days later almost all hope was lost. To calm myself I went to a coffee shop to calm myself to down a bit.

I push the door open and walk in. I still look clean and whatever but the depression was starting was setting in. About things that will be answered in a second.

I walk up to the front and order. I find the only seat that's available. All the others are filled with mammals of all sizes. I saw A horse couple. A couple of goats. "They seem to travel in groups." I say to myself silently. "A rabbit couple that had so many children they took three tables.

"And this is why I love coffee shops. (What I like to call them) The only thing missing was a jukebox." I thought. I got my hot chocolate and sat back. I eyed a couple people walk in, realize all the seats were taken. And sadly got a coffee and left. Who wouldn't just want to sit down with a drink, relax, talk to some friends, and leave. It was one of those days where there wasn't enough rain to stop working outside. But just enough to be annoying and get in your eyes.

About midway through my hot chocolate. I noticed a wolf couple come. They got their coffee, then realized there were no seats. You may ask why there were no seats, should've someone left and then there be a whole booth?

Well when someone left it filled in an instant it was cleaned off. It was like they were waiting for it. It was funny enough I stayed a bit longer than normal just to watch it happen.

"Umm excuse me?" I look up from my thoughts and see its that wolf couple I was talking about. "Umm, can we sit here please? There's no seats left and we wanna stay dry for a bit longer."

Confused anyone would even ask I actually focus on them. To be honest I was still thinking. Everything focused at once and I noticed that they were drenched.

Being the nice guy I am I said no and pushed them outside. Just kidding. I let them sit. "Sure, why not?" They said thanks and scooted in the other side of the booth.

"So the world famous.. Human isn't it?" The guy wolf asked me.

"Yes, yes it. Not famous by choice though." I say back nonchalantly.

"Yeah." We were silent for a minute, just sipping our drinks out slowly. "Too be honest I though you would have animals swarming you."

"Not that lucky." I joke. Luckily the wolf doesn't take the joke the wrong way. "You know, when I was just 'discovered', they put me in a wolf costume so I could walk around in public."

"Really?" The guy wolf says. I was getting their attention. Finally some one is paying attention to me. I was about to go mad.

"Yeah. I didn't really get to go anywhere though. I kept getting tailed by these two officers. Judy and Nick."

"Those two? I know them, they drive like it's the end of the world."

"Tell me about it, I was in the backseat. Wait, you know them?"

"Yeah, they're my coworkers."

"You work for the ZPD?" I ask.

"Yep. Officer Harold Wolff reporting."

"Huh, I'm-"

"I know who you are. The first person ever. To break Bogo. How did you do it?" That was stupid from me. Of course he knows my name. It was broadcasted on national television.

"I just state the facts. My opinions. And it gets the job done."

"Well.. He seems so different now a days. It's like the opposite of him."

I remember what I say and cringe a bit. I really hit a nerve. Didn't I? "Umm... Yeah...Mmm..."

Even due to my awkwardness, the wolf seems to want to make conversation. I'm not being annoyed. I'm actually having a bit of fun.

"Umm... So how long did it take for you to learn to speak English?" He asks. I don't really know what to say. So I say the truth.

"I already knew how to speak it." I say. Immediately regretting my decision.

He tilts his head like he can't believe it. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

We were silent for a minute.

Then the girl started talking. "So what about the normal classes in school? Like science, spelling, and whatever?"

"I went to school and such. The only thing different from mine really is history and religion."

"Well what's your history?" She asks.

"Umm... Okay, I'll do the brief about my country. There was this other country that ruled the world. They found a new continent and put some people there. They fought back by throwing out tea and became their own country. People had slaves and one president didn't like it and had war with itself. Won, and a few hundred years later boom. The present."

like I thought they would, they looked at me like I was crazy. And absolutely silent. "You asked." Silence. "What about your, history then?"

"Okay, it all started." Man. I get to know what the history is. The culture. The- hold on a minute guys. I gotta go to work so I'll be back in a minute to finish this...

Okay, where were we. Oh yeah. "I learned so much through that hour long history thing."

"It was two minutes."

"And how long did my history thingy last?"

"Umm. An hour?"

"Two minutes. We're even."

He laughed for a second and said, "Hey, I have to get back on duty. It was nice talking to you." I said goodbye. Him and his sister. Yes sister, I found that out and it was weird, anyways.

Somehow this talk managed to get back in reality, because I was about to go crazy. Now thanks to these two it actually showed me that some people care about the new species with four fingers and a thumb.

So I kept trying, sure yeah I had to stay at Nick's apartment. And yes it was weird. And yes I kept hitting my head on the ceiling (My new specialty apparently). But he understood why I had too. He was once in this position too. (Not hitting heads on ceiling. But the job thingy.)

On the next interview I nearly got the job but not quite. I kept working on my skills of talking. A skill I'm not that used too but I get by.

But the next interview, I got the freaking job. Sorry but, that was a huge accomplishment at the time. Sure yeah it was working at a restaurant but it payed decently.

One thing I learned is that they paid on size and stuff. Example: if a mouse worked somewhere. Not that much but a lot to a mouse because he can buy, mouse sized and stuff.

Here's one annoying thing. I was saving up for a phone, so I can get Zootopia stuff. Because on my phone it basically blocks everything out for some reason except texts and phone calls. And whenever I try a Zoo phone as I like to call it. My finger doesn't register because it registers to fur and not skin. So I have to get a special phone.

Another annoying thing: When I was living with Nick. Well this will explain.

"Hey Nick I go-" I get interrupted by my own sneezing, "tta question, why do you guys shed everywhe-" I sneeze again. "It's killing my sinuses."

"Sorry I guess. It's not like it's killing you.. Wait, is it?" He asks. Not even knowing. I hate that no one knows how humans work!

"Slowly. Very, very slowly."

At this moment he thinks I'm telling the truth and starts to freak out.

"I'm joking!" I say as I sneeze again.

So there was that. But luckily, Nick told Judy because he was bored. And Judy, being who she is. Told the scientists at the new species institute, and they started on a cure.

Luckily it actually worked and I was sinus free as long as I took a pill a day.

So there was that period. Which sucked. Sometimes I came so overwhelmed I had to leave the room.

Anyways, my job was waiting table. Not the best job, I got weird looks, some really weird looks. Some confusion, looks where I could tell they thought I was really cool (pre teens mostly. The kids are scared and the teens ignore me.) And some sexual looks that I'm actually quite disturbed by and that I don't wanna talk about unless I'm forced.

Harold went to the restaurant one time. He's the wolf I met at the coffee shop, just to make sure your following. We talked a bit, but I had to goto work. But I learned that girl was his sister. Useful information so I don't get in any more awkwardness.

This is kinda a normal ish chapter. But something exciting will happen next chapter. This new life of mine is like a roller coaster of stress, expressions, and awkwardness. Oh, and close-death experiences.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. Next one coming Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I got freaking 10,000 views on this thing! So I'm doing a poll on my profile page.**

 **It's basically an ask thing, where you guys ask me and my characters questions, and then I answer in the next chapter. Sound good? Good.**

 **Please vote.**

 **Discliamer: I don't own Zootopia.**

So I can tell, you want to get into exiting things. Or maybe those long conversations were exciting to you? Probably not so I'm just going to keep telling my story.

So after about.. A week. I got my own, teeny tiny apartment. But it was my own, and my size.

I had work everyday except the weekends. It was kinda annoying how many hours I was getting but it brought in the money. And in those weekends I usually went to that little coffee shop before. I quite liked it, and the weather was getting better so it was less crowded. Still pretty crowded though.

Nothing really exciting happened though. People were getting less afraid of me by the day though. Not like that slowed down my depression though. Just knowing that I was the only one of my species really bummed me out. Knowing I'll die one day and cut off my species from this planet got to me very very well.

Sure you could say, "Why don't you try with one animal there? It might work and things." Well at my first week at the new species institution, I think it's called, they ran tests and said it wasn't possible. Like I didn't know already from the people here at Earth, well your Earth. Not Zoo Earth.

Yeah, about that, they call their planet Earth too. So I'm just going to call the sentient animal planet.. Zearth. I couldn't think anything on the spot okay?

Anyways about the interspecies thing. Like I didn't know that from the people who did that on Earth, but they ran it anyways. Not like it stopped me from having a girlfriend or anything. Oh man, that's a story for another chapter. Anyways, what you want: Action, drama, bloodshed, and things. And it's not like the story when I almost tripped in Little Rodientville.

So a couple weeks after getting my own apartment, it was the weekend and I was walking home, It was getting dark, right when most animals were going to bed and the nocturnal ones were coming out.

The route from my apartment to my job is turn left down Redrock Avenue. Turn left after three intersections at that little coffee shop I like to go. Turn right at the Zootopia Main Mall, unoriginal name ain't it? Go forward two intersections turn right at the bank and there it is, The CrabApple. Weird name too.

I wanted to mention that because of the bank. I leave my job next door, is that decently sized bank. So I guess you get the picture. It was night I just left my work and going by the bank. Bank robbery in progress. I hear the sirens a few gunshots and at this time I realize and hide in an alleyway. They run out, say "Split up!" And run in different directions.

They were a group of three and one happened to see the alley way I was in and ran in. Saw me, and took a couple shots at me.

Yeah I know, I'm doing this too fast Arn't I? Hmm. Well it's going to be that way.

And yeah, I got hit, twice. And let me tell you, it was the second worse pain I have ever experienced. The first was when I lost my ability to speak. The thing that I hate about this experience though is that they didn't catch the raccoon that shot me. Ugh, even thinking about it is making me mad.

I know you actually want am actual story type of thing so here is Nick and Judy's point of view. Because they were on scene.

 ***Judy's POV***

So I arrive on scene a minute after the alarm at the bank. There were already a couple police cars there. If I remember correctly there were three wounded and one dead. All shot.

My main concern was finding these criminals so we were looking around the scene. "Hey Judy. You might wanna look at this."

"What is it Nick?" I say. He just points in an alleyway, and that's when we found Jake.

 ***Jake's POV***

Like you would expect, I was brought to the hospital. I was in there for a couple weeks. No one really visited me like you would expect. Just Judy, Nick, when they could, and umm.. My boss, and I think Harold did one time.

Nothing really exciting happened. Except when I first went in. Because I was fighting for my life. For the second time in my life. It seems this place just brought me bad luck.

So after the week or so I gained consciousness, the only sleep I've gotten for a while, I had to heal my wounds and stay in bed, in the hospital, alone. It sucked, but to pass the time I listened to music on my phone.

It was a boring month but when I got out, I was fine and everything. I went back to work and everything was better so to speak. I mean, I still was the only person there.

 **So thank you guys for reading, vote for the poll please, and as always, this is ZachAttack11, signing off!**


End file.
